Puissante, et alors?
by Sulfura29
Summary: Imaginons trentes secondes que notre Tôshrô ait une petite soeur et que cette petite soeur ait un un grand reiatsu et ce reiatsu attirait les hollow, que se passerai-t-il si cette puissance était convoitée par autre chose que des hollow?
1. Chapter 1

Nii-san…Pourquoi es-tu parti ?ho , je le sais, bien sur mais jeme pose toujours la question…Tu es parti pour ne pas risquer de tuer grand-mère avec ton reiatsu…Mais tu et parti en me laissant nii-san et tu sais ce qui se passe quand tu n'est pas la…Je sais quand ils sont la…je sens leurs odeurs,leurs intentions et leurs puissance…Je ne peut pas dormir,je suis insomniaque et tu le sait…Je ne peut pas dormir en sentant leurs odeurs et ce qu'ils vont faire ou les horreurs qu'ils ont fait…Mais pas quand tu es la nii-san…Quand tu es la je me sens bien,je suis heureuse je souris…Sourire…Quel est ce mot déjà ? Je ne sais plus,je ne sais plus sourire depuis que tu est parti nii-san…Je ne peut pas sourire je n'y arrive pas…Je sens quand tu es blessé et j'ai aussi mal que toi,physiquement et moralement aussi…Mais ce n'est pas ta faute,si tu était resté,tu aurais tuer grand-mère…Je ne t'en veut pas nii-san,je t'aime trop pour ça…Je ne peut pas t'en vouloir d'être partis car je ne veut pas t'en vouloir…nii-san,quand tu est partit elle est venue…Elle ma aidée elle est moi et je suis elle…Mais je ne vais pas vraiment mieux...c'est juste qu'elle m'aide un peu…En tout cas elle essaye…C'est juste que au moins,je peux les tuer eux, c'est monstres qui essayent de faire du mal à mes amis…les seuls que j'ai d'ailleurs…personne ne veut de moi sinon à par ces petite filles et Niji…Elle aussi elle essaye de m'aider etensemble nous nous occupons de ces enfants…Mais je suis toujours ailleurs,je me sens toujours mal mais je ne leur montre pas…Et j'ai toujours cette phobie…J'ai tellement peur nii-san…Nii-san…J'aimerais tellement te revoir…Nii-san, j'en ai tellement besoin…

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir les gens^^ Bon, je suis nouvelle ici et je viens **enfin**de comprendre comment poster une fiction -_-'

Et comme ce n'est vraiment mais alors, vraiment pas long, je vaisposter plusieurs chapitres déjà ecrits .hem! En esperant que ça vous plaira et en m'excusant des fautes que j'ai pu omettre, byebye^^


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1 :  
-MATSUMOTO !  
Le capitaine de la dixième division venait d'entrer dans son bureau ou toutes les paperasses à remplir…n'étaient toujours pas remplies. Jamais sa lieutenant ne lui avait obéis quand il lui demandais de remplir des papiers. Mais étant le plus jeune capitaine de division et le plus petit-il n'avais jamais vraiment réussi a se faire respecter comme tel.  
-Bordel, c'est pas possible, MATSUMOTO !!!!!! , appela-t-il encore une fois.  
Il balaya la salle du regard puis posa se dernier sur la table au centre du bureau…pour y découvrir une bouteille de saké.  
-C'est pas possible…, soupira-t-il.  
Il est vrai qu'avec son regard turquoise, ses cheveux blancs et son attitude glaciale, sa lieutenant n'avait peut-être pas vraiment envie de le voir.  
Il alla donc s'asseoir sur sa chais a son bureau et commença a remplir ces papiers en se promettant de tuer sa lieutenant quand elle arriverais et justement :  
-Taïcho !s'écria Matsumoto en entrant dans le bureau.  
Tôshiro leva les yeux sur elle,des éclairs dans le regard.  
La jeune femme avait des cheveux roux qui descendaient dans son dos en ondulant,des yeux bleu clair innocents et une très forte poitrine dont elle était très fière et qui se voyait bien avec son décolleté mais elle avait une personnalité enfantine qui contrastait avec le sérieux de son capitaine. Elle regarda ce dernier qui soupira.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais sa lieutenant l'interrompis :  
-Hitsugaya taïcho, ne vous énerver pas, cette fois j'ai une très bonne excuse,dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.  
-Tu trouve toujours une excuse Matsumoto, répondit-il en soupirant une nouvelle fois.  
-On ma confié une mission pour vous !  
-Une mission ?  
-Oui,n'avez-vous pas sentis un puissant reiatsu ces dernier temps ?demanda-t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux.  
Tôshiro fronça les sourcils,bien sur qu'il l'avait ressentit,mais cette énergie était familière mais il n'osait pas croire ce que disait son cerveau.  
-Oui, se contenta-il de répondre.  
-Hé bien, vous devez allez enquêter pour trouver a qui appartient cette énergie.  
-Pourquoi moi ? S'enquit-il tout en se doutant de la réponse.  
-Car cette énergie vient du junrinan, répondit-elle en le regardant profondément.  
Il soupira encore et se leva, pris son Zanpakutô et dit a sa lieutenant :  
-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, allez vient !  
-Oui Taïcho ! Claironna-t-elle, heureuse d'échapper a la corvée des papiers.  
-Tu n'y échappera pas Matsumoto, laissa tomber le capitaine en disparaissant derrière la porte.  
-Ho ! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas gentil taïcho ! Dit-elle  
Cette fois, ce fut elle qui soupira.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 2 :  
Il y a dans le junrinan un garçon nommé Kenji. Il me dégoûte autant que ces bestioles que je lamine. La différence entre les deux ? Hé bien lui, il est sensé être humain. Ce qui l'amuse lui, c'est de frapper les plus petits. Malheureusement, les adultes ne se sont jamais aperçus de rien. Il est intelligent, il est responsable et tout ce qui suit. Voila ce que pensent les adultes. Mais pas moi, Ni Niji d'ailleurs, toute les deux on a le même age et nous nous occupons des plus petits. Même si je ne souris jamais, j'aime m'occuper de ces bouts de chou.  
Mais quand il y en a tous seuls dans la ville, Kenji s'amuse, en plus il a deux autres idiots avec lui, je ne sais même pas leurs noms et je ne veux pas le savoir. Si je connais le nom de cette espèce de lâche, c'est par hasard. Donc, quand nous arrivons ou il a laissé un ou deux petits, Je les soigne. Oui mes mains peuvent guérir. En fait nous nous occupons des ces petits depuis… 3 ans je crois. Depuis qu'il a commencé à battre des gamins de pas plus de 5 - 6 ans. Nous jouons avec eux et nous les occupons, en même temps ça nous occupe aussi.  
Kenji a l'age de Nii-san et quelques années après qu'il soit partis, 3 ans après que mon nii-san soit allé au sereitei, Il a commencé a battre les plus petits dans la ville. En fait il a peur de Nii-san, il a toujours eu peur de lui, mais pas pour sa personnalité froide ou ses cheveux blancs ou bien ses yeux de couleur inhabituelle. D'ailleurs, je suis identique a lui de ce coté la, à la différence que j'ai les cheveux longs et lisses. Lui, il a des mèches folles un peu partouts. Non,il a peur de mon frère a cause de son grand reatsu, car Kenji en a un peu aussi,donc il a ressentis l'énergie de Nii-san comme la mienne,sauf que elle m'a dit que je devais en cacher la puissance, donc Kenji n'a jamais eu peur de la mienne, croyant que j'étais plus faible que lui, mais il a toujours eu la frousse du reatsu de mon frère car elle est extrêmement puissante, il était content quand Nii-san est partis,il pouvait ce qu'il voulais sans avoir peur de se faire laminer par mon grand frère,même si il n'aurais jamais lever le doigt sur lui, déjà qu'on le prenais a moitié pour un démon. Donc a chaque fois qu'il y a des victimes de cet enfoiré de première et bien, je le guéris et nous partons pour retourner voir les autres, mais je me suis promis que un jour je lui rendrais la monnaie de sa pièce peu importe la façon dont je m'y prendrais, je le ferais, avec des mots ou simplement en lui donnant un bon coup de poing bien placé quand j'irais bien,je lui ferais payer toutes ces douleurs que les petits on subit, et je le ferais, j'en fait la promesse !


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 3 :  
-C'étais ici chez vous taïcho ?demanda Matsumoto a son capitaine devant la porte de la petite maisonnette.  
En effet,ils étaient arrivés dans le junrinan et s'étaient arrêter devant l'ancienne maison du capitaine de la dixième division.  
-Oui, se contenta-il de répondre avant de frapper a la porte.  
Une vielle dame ouvrit la porte et en voyant ses visiteurs, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.  
-Tôshiro… C'est bien toi mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle n'en croyant pas ses yeux, Ho oui c'est bien toi, s'écria-t-elle avant de le prendre dans ses petits bras maigres.  
-Grand-mère…Comment va-tu ?demanda Tôshiro, souriant malgrès tout, heureux de la revoir.  
-Mon petit, je vais bien et toi comment va-tu ?  
-Je vais bien grand-mère…  
-Tu ne parles pas beaucoup hein ? Tu n'a pas changé…Si tu a grandit un peu, dit-elle en souriant tendit que Toshirô souris malgrès lui.  
-Oui…Peut-être bien.  
-Tu ne me présentes pas ?demanda-t-elle en regardant Matsumoto, qui souriait, attendrie par ses retrouvailles.  
-Si, je te présente Matsumoto, ma lieutenant.  
-Bonjour Madame ! Enchantée de vous connaître ! dit gaiement La jeune femme.  
-Bonjour…Lieutenant dis-tu ? Tu est devenu capitaine alors, bravo mon chéri.  
-Merci grand-mère.  
-Mais ne restez pas la devant la porte, entrez et dites-moi plutôt ce que vous êtes venus faire ici.  
-Oui, je vais t'expliquer, répondit Tôshiro en retrouvant son sérieux habituel.

-Amaru ! Amaru réveille-toi !  
-Hein ?  
Je venais d'ouvrir les yeux, Niji avait les mains sur mes épaules. Oui, Amaru, c'est mon nom. J'étais en train de…dormir ? Les seules fois ou j'arrivais a dormir c'était pour être en proie a d'effroyable cauchemar.  
C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
-Ha tu es réveillée, pas trop tôt ! Me dit Niji avec une voix inquiète, Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?  
-N..non…Mince que ce passe-t-il ?me demandai-je tout haut, Attendez trente secondes, m'écrai-je an regardant mon amie et les enfants derrière elle.  
-Quoi ?  
-Je ne sens…Je ne sens plus…Restez la ! Les amis je reviens plus tard !  
Et sur ces mots je bondis sur mes pieds et courus vers la ville-nous étions dans un bois- à toute vitesse.  
Je ne sentais plus leurs odeurs, J'arrivais à dormir, je me sentais…bien !  
-Tu voit qu'il est revenu, me dit-elle.  
Elle, c'est avec elle que je lamine les monstres qui viennent, elle s'appelle Amaterasu, Je suis elle et elle est moi, je l'ai déjà dit je sais.  
Elle est a coté de moi c'est longs cheveux blancs descendant…Elle est vraiment belle, Ama avec c'est signe rouge sur elle, elle a des yeux noirs vraiment magnifique et elle est tout le temps joyeuse.  
Quand elle est sous cette forme, Elle ne se montre qu'a moi. Bien sur, sous forme d'épée je m'arrange pour être seule pour tuer ces monstres, Je crois qu'on les appellent des Holows. Il ne faut pas qu'on la voie, il ne faut pas que l'on me voie avec une épée, donc quand on a finit de se battre ou de s'entraîner, elle reprend une forme humaine et elle part se cacher, mais elle s'en fiche bien, du moment que je vais bien.  
-Oui…  
C'était son énergie, a lui ! A mon Nii-san ! Nii-san…Nii-san  
-NII-SAN!!!!!!  
J'avais crier de toute mes forces, j'avais vider mes poumons et j'aperçu la maisonnette. Il était la, Pas tous seul mais il était la.

-Donc, vous venez enquêter sur une forte énergie qui serait ici dans cette ville et c'est pourquoi c'est toi que l'on a envoyé enquêter.  
-Oui, c'est bien ça madame, acquiesça Matsumoto.  
-Nous allons y aller grand-mère, nous sommes en mission tout de même mais avant de partir nous reviendrons, c'est promis.  
-Mais tu ne va pas voir…Commença-t-elle mais une voix l'interrompis.  
-NII-SAN !  
Tôshiro tourna le tête, se leva et sorti en trombe, laissant la porte ouverte.  
-Que se passe-t-il ?demanda la lieutenant complètement déconcertée  
-Cela ne m'étonne pas que Tôshiro ne vous l'ait pas dit, il a une sœur, une petite sœur.  
-Une…sœur ?  
La vielle dame hocha la tête et se leva. Matsumoto fit de même et elles sortirent ensemble dehors.  
Je le vis sortir de la maison et les larmes me vinrent aux yeux.  
Puis, n'y tenant plus, je me jetai dans ses bras et pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps.  
-N…nii-san…  
Ce fut tout ce que je réussi a articuler car mes sanglots devenaient de plus en plus fort.  
-Amaru, calme-toi, je suis la, me dit-il de cette vois qui m'avait tellement manquer.  
-Taïcho !s'écria Matsumoto.  
Ce dernier lui fit signe de rester la où elle était et il resserra son étreinte.  
Mais ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que même quand nii-san est la, je peut quand même les sentir, quand je suis sous le coup d'une émotion forte, je peut les sentir mais je peut aussi étendre mes sens si je le veut pour les sentir. Cette fois j'était tellement heureuse que je senti cette horrible odeur, encore plus infecte que les autres. Cette fois ce fut trop, je ne voulais pas que l'on gâche mes retrouvailles avec mon nii - san. Je me dégageais de l'étreinte de mon frère pendant que le Hollow apparu.  
-Menos grande ! s'écria Matsumoto.  
Mes sanglots s'étaient arrêtés, je me retournai, faisant face au monstre. J'étais en colère, très en colère.  
« Je suis la »fit la voix de Amaterasu dans mon esprit, en effet elle avait disparue quand nii-san était apparu dehors.  
J'avais mon épée a la main, j'étais en colère et je 'm'écriai :  
-TU NE GACHERA PAS NOS RETROUVAILLES !  
Je sautai, arrivant devant le masque du menos, au moment ou celui-ci chargea son cero. Il tira le rayon que je repoussais avec ma main gauche avant de le trancher de haut en bas avec Amaterasu.  
Ce fut tout. Le combat avait duré trente secondes et je l'avais tranché de sang froid. Je régaina Amaterasu dans mon dos, la ou son fourreau était accroché et retourna dans les bras de nii-san.  
Ce dernier était abasourdi, Les deux femmes derrière aussi.  
-C'est donc elle qui possède un puissant reatsu, murmura la lieutenant de mon frère, aussi abasourdi que lui. Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas taïcho ?  
Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête, mais ce fut tout ce que je vit, car je m'endormi dans les bras de mon frère le sourire au lèvres, exténueé car je n'avais pas dormi depuis longtemps et heureuse car c'était dans les bras de mon frère qui eu le réflexe de me prendre dans ses bras pour me porter a la maison.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 4 :  
On frappa à la porte. Je dormais toujours et grand-mère, nii-san et sa lieutenant discutaient de moi. Nii-san se leva et ouvrit la porte : c'était Niji. Mon frère la reconnue tout de suite puisque avant qu'il s'en aille pour devenir shinigami, Nous étions assez souvent ensembles, quand je n'étais pas avec mon frère.  
-Niji…Tu as grandis toi aussi.  
Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux écarquillés.  
-Tô…Tôshiro-kun ? Tôshiro-kun ! Tu est revenu! Ha! Je comprend mieu pourquoi Amaru c'est sauvée en courant ! D'ailleurs ou elle est ? J'ai sentis une grande énergie et j'ai eu peur, que c'est-il passer ?  
-Niji…Amaru a tuer le monstre mais…tu es aussi capable de percevoir le reiatsu ?  
-Oui ! Tu dis qu'elle a battue le monstre ? Où elle est ? Elle ma fait peur quand j'ai sentis son énergie augmentée.  
-Elle s'est endormie.  
Niji soupira.  
-Evidement, elle ne peut dormir que quand tu es la, j'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi mais bon.  
Elle s'interrompit un moment avant d'ajouter :  
-Tu sait Tôshiro-kun…je…je suis plutôt d'un naturel timide mais la…Amaru est malheureuse depuis que t'es partis, Je suis contente que tu soit revenu parce-que…Ca fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas souris ou rit.  
-Ouai je sais Niji, rentre donc.  
Il la laissa passer et ferma la porte derrière elle. Cette dernière salua ma grand-mère et Matsumoto qui demanda :  
-Taïcho, quand vous êtes venu au seiretei pour devenir shinigami, saviez-vous que votre sœur était aussi puissante ?  
Il hocha la tête mais Niji fut prise d'un certain malaise.  
-Ca va ?s'enquit la jeune femme rousse auprès de mon amie,C'est normal que tu te sente mal, il y a deux reiatsu très puissant ici, c'est pour ça que tu ne te sent pas très bien,il y a quand même un lieutenant et son capitaine !  
-Ca…va..mieux… Capitaine ? Tu es devenu capitaine Tôshiro-kun ?  
Il hocha la tête.  
-Et ben…Tu ne t'es pas tourner les pouces toi !  
-Apparemment…,dit-il mais il avait l'air ailleurs.  
Matsumoto avait l'air songeuse aussi, et finalement posa la question que son capitaine n'avait decidement pas envie de poser.  
-Comment ce fait-il qu'elle ai un zanpakutô sans être shinigami ? Mais je ne sait pas si elle a découvert son nom a son katana…  
Une voix s'eleva et Amaterasu apparue devant eux.  
-Bonjour !,s'écria-t-elle de son ton joyeux. Je me présente : Amaterasu, le zanpakutô de la petite. Ne me regardez pas comme ça je vais tout vous expliquer. Hé !Hyourimaru !vient un peu par ici !  
Sur ses mots, le katana de Nii-san s'évapora, laissant place a un homme habillé en bleu, les cheveux verts,de la glace autour du cou et une croix bleu verte sur le visage.  
-Hyou…Hyourinmaru ! Que fait-tu bordel ? Demanda Nii-san, déconcerté.  
-On va vous expliquer tous les deux ce qui se passe, repondit-il en regardant Amaterasu.  
-Faut que vous sachiez que avant que Tôshiro ne parte pour devenir shinigami, moi je parlait déjà avec Amaru, mais elle ne connaissait pas on nom, j'était juste une présence dans son esprit. Mais quand tu es parti Tôshiro, elle a commencé à ne pas se sentir bien et un jour, un hollow es apparu, alors cette fois elle a entendu ma voix, mon nom et elle a tué le monstre. Alors nous nous sommes entraînées toute les deux mais je lui disais de cacher son énergie, et surtout je l'aidais à la cacher car il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur nous, elle était déjà assez fragile comme ça pour faire l'objet de curiosité. Je l'entraînais de plein de façon et je l'aidais aussi pour ce autres pouvoirs si tu vois ce que je veut dire Tôshiro-kun, dit-elle en jetant un regard mystérieux a mon frère.  
Il fut le seul à comprendre l'allusion à « d'autre pouvoirs ».  
Matsumoto lui lança un regard interrogateur et demanda à Amaterasu :  
-Parce que elle a d'autres pouvoirs en plus de ceux qu'elle a déjà ?demanda-t-elle ne croyant pas que je puisse avoir d'autres facultés que celles que j'avais déjà.  
Mon frère ignora la question et fit signe à Amaterasu de continuer son récit.  
-Mais elle a toujours cette maudite phobie et tout à l'heure c'est juste parce qu'elle était en colère d'être dérangée pendant vos retrouvailles qu'elle l'a abattu de sang-froid.  
-une phobie ? Demanda Matsumoto.  
Une fois encore,Nii-san l'ignora et demanda :  
-Arrive-t-elle à se battre ?  
-Pas quand il y a du…commença-t-elle mais mon frère l'interrompis.  
-Oui je vois, n'en dit pas plus Amaterasu, si elle veut en parler elle en parlera.  
Amaterasu aquiesca et Nii-san demanda :  
-Et Hyourinmaru dans tous ça ? Je croyais que tu devais raconter avec Amaterasu.  
-La petite se réveille, dit-il pour toute réponse.  
A ces mots,lui et Amaterasu disparurent par la fenêtre.  
-Qu'est qu'ils fabriquent ?demanda Nii-san, une lueur de méfiance dans les yeux.  
-Il veulent juste se retrouver, ils sont de très bon amis tu sait nii-san.  
Tout le monde tourna la tête vers moi et Niji me pris par les épaules et me dit :  
-Ne nous refais jamais une frayeur pareille !  
Pour toute réponse, je souris, un magnifique sourire comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas fait.  
-Amaru…Tu va mieux ?  
-Nii-san…Oui ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'était pas sentie aussi bien.  
-Bon ! Que fait-on maintenant ?s'enquit Matsumoto d'une voix forte.  
Cette dernière regarda son capitaine et moi ensuite, puis lança :  
-C'est dingue comme vous vous ressemblez quand même !  
Moi et mon frère nous regardâmes, et Niji éclata d'un rire sonore.  
C'est vrai que nous avions tous les deux les yeux de la même couleur turquoise et les cheveux de la même couleur blanche. Alors,un autre rire éclata dans la salle,un rire cristallin,un rire pur, d'enfant,mon rire.  
Quand je m'aperçue que ce rire m'appartenais je me dit « je ris de nouveau, je sais encore rire ! »  
Je remarquai alors que Niji me regardait avec stupéfaction, bouche bée alors j'éclatai a nouveau de rie mais cette fois La lieutenant de mon frère se joignit a moi, puis grand-mère et Niji aussi. Même mon frère esquissa un sourire.  
Apres avoir passer deux bonnes minutes a rire je demandai a Niji :  
-Où sont les petits ?  
-Je les aient ramenés chez eux en leurs disant de ne pas bouger mais j'ai peur qu'ils ne m'écoute pas.  
Je la regardais d'un air grave, tendit que la même idée nous traversait l'esprit. C'est alors que Anae, une des petite fille qui est avec nous, entra dans la pièce en criant :  
-Maman Niji, Maman Amaru !  
Pour les enfants, nous étions soit les sœurs-pour les plus grands-soit les mamans pour les plus petits, Anae avait quatre ans. Cette dernière se jeta dans les bras de Niji et nous comprîmes tout de suite ce qui se passait. Au moment ou Nii-san tourna la tête vers moi j'était déjà dehors et Niji me suivit, Anae sur les talons, les larmes aux yeux.  
Les deux shinigami s'élancèrent aussi dehors aux cotés de Niji et Anae.  
-C'est le shunpo que la gamine a utilisé…n'est-ce pas taïcho ?demanda Matsumoto.  
Son capitaine aquiesca et demanda à Niji :  
-Que ce passe-t-il ?  
-Tôshiro-kun, tu te souviens de Kenji ?  
A l'entente de ce nom, Le capitaine fronça les sourcils.  
-Et bien tu voit, 3 ans après que tu soit partis shiro-kun, il a pris l'habitude…de battre les plus petits, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que moi et Amaru sommes toujours avec eux, mais nous ne le pouvons pas toujours.  
-L'enfoiré…  
-Oui…Mais je sait que Amaru va mieux alors si elle le prend en train de frapper un petit, elle va lui éclaté la figure. Ce n'est pas une fille violente mais quand elle se met en colère…Elle sait ce défendre, ça c'est certain… Tu m'écoutes shiro-kun ?  
-Ouai…elle est au bout de la rue !  
En effet il m'avait rattrapée et nous vîmes au même moment un petit garçon de six ans, Keiji, la figure en sang.  
J'étais dans une fureur sans nom. Kenji allait donner un ultime coup et au moment où il abaissa son poing j'utilisai le « shunpo » la technique des shinigami pour se déplacer rapidement,au moins je savais comment cela s'appelait, et me mis entre Kenji et Keiji et j'interceptai son coup de poing de ma main droite, d'abord étonné par mon interruption, Kenji recouvrit ses esprits et voulu frapper avec son poing gauche…Un coup que je parai aussi. Stupéfait, il me regarda et une lueur de peur apparu sur son visage. Ses deux poings étaient prisonniers dans mes mains et ces dernières n'étaient pas prêtent de lâcher les siennes. Alors seulement je lui dis :  
-Tu ne pourra plus frappé personne avant longtemps maintenant.  
Ma voix avait de quoi faire trembler un adulte baraqué, bien musclé et bien lui, ce fut son cas, il commença a trembler de la tête au pieds et avec une rapidité stupéfiante digne des professionnel, je tournais mes mains et lui cassai les deux poignets puis je l'envoyai à deux mètres plus loin avec un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il me regarda avec une expression nouvelle sur le visage : La peur. Mais il n'y avait pas une seule goutte de sang. Je me redressai, le foudroyai du regard, me retournai et je m'accroupi auprès de Keiji :  
-Tu vas bien ? Ne bouge pas je vais te soigner.  
Sur ces mots, j'approchai mes mains de son visage et une douce lumière ambrée illumina le dessous de mes paumes et le visage du petit garçon qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Une minute plus tard, il n'y avait plus traces d'une quelconque blessure.  
-Maman…Amaru…merci, me dit Keiji en se relevant.  
-C'est rien, ne t'en fait pas mon chou, dis-je en souriant.

A ces mots, Keiji parti et pris sa sœur par le bras- Oui, Anae était sa sœur- Et ils rentrèrent chez eux.  
-Amaru…Tu va bien ?me demanda Nii-san.  
-Beaucoup mieux, je te l'ai dits, désolée je ne suis pas une fille violente mais je n'en pouvais plus, c'en était trop cette fois-ci.  
Tous le monde se tourna vers Kenji, toujours affalé a terre, Mais cette fois il n'avait plus peur a cause de moi, non, cette fois il avait peur a cause de moi et de mon frère. Faut dire que ce dernier était capitaine c'était assez visible et son air sérieux sur le visage le rendait encore plus effrayant, surtout maintenant. Kenji se redressa, Haletant, et dit :  
-Sale petite peste…tu sais quoi ? Quand on disait que ton frère était un démon on a oublier de dire que toi aussi, t'en était un !  
Moi, je ne m'énerve pas quand on m'insulte, surtout si cette dernière vient d'un lâche pareil…mais si quelqu'un ne pouvait pas supporter que l'on m'insulte c'était bien mon frère. D'ailleurs il ne tarda pas à réagir et deux secondes plus tard il avait pris Kenji par le col, approcha son visage du sien et dis :  
-Ose répéter une seule fois ce que tu as dit sur ma sœur, ce n'est plus les poignets que tu auras de casser, c'est bien compris ?  
Il avait dit ça avec un calme déconcertant puis dit à sa subordonnée :  
-Allons dire au revoir a grand-mère et allons faire notre rapport…les filles, ajouta-t-il a l'adresse de moi et mon amie, allez dire au revoir aux enfants, vous venez avec nous.  
Moi et Niji nous regardâmes et nous disparurent ensembles pour aller faire nos adieux aux enfants, nous leur promirent de revenir et ils promirent en retour de prendre soin d'eux et de ne jamais nous oublier et de ne jamais devenir comme Kenji.  
Nous nous retrouvâmes chez grand-mère pour lui dire au revoir et n'y tenant plus, même si je n'était pas toute seule, j me mit à sur mes genoux et grand-mère sachant ce qui allait se passer, me pris dans ses bras au moment ou j'éclatais en sanglots.  
-Je sais que tu t'en sortira très bien ma chérie, me dit-elle.  
-Oui, tu va me manquer grand-mère, lui répondis-je en séchant mes larmes.  
Alors, Je demandai à Nii-san :  
-C'est obliger qu'il vienne celui-la ?demandai-je en désignant kenji.  
-Il a aussi du reiatsu, alors oui, me repondit-il.  
-Allons-y alors, déclara Matsumoto, Vous savez quoi Taïcho ? Nous étions sensés enquêter sur un fort reiatsu et nous revenons avec deux petite fille et un garçon pourvu d'un reiatsu plutôt intéressant.  
Je regardai Niji, puis kenji, il avait les deux poignets entourés de bandages, ho ! bien sur on le soignerait une fois dans le seiretei mais au moins pour l'instant, il ne peut rien faire et rien que ça me met dans une grande joie de promesse tenue. Puis je regardai La lieutenant de mon frère, Je n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention mais je la trouvais très belle avec ses cheveux roux et ses beaux yeux bleu clair. Niji aussi avait les yeux clair mais les siens étaient verts et elle avait de magnifique cheveux bruns qui ondulaient vers la fin. Kenji, lui avait les yeux noir profond et des cheveux bruns coupés  
courts, je le déteste et je le détesterai toujours. Pour finir, je regardai mon frère, c'était lui le plus beau de toutes les personnes ici présentes et j'était vraiment heureuse d'être sa sœur.  
-Allons-y, ne perdons plus de temps inutilement, fit-il en regardant Kenji.  
Ce dernier lui décocha un regard noir que Nii-san , je souris, pendant que nous nous dirigeâmes vers le seiretei. Amaterasu et Hyourimaru étaient revenus chacun sous sa forme « katana »et j'étais heureuse, comme cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais été


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 5 :  
-C'est ton bureau nii-san ?demandai-je.  
-Ouai…  
Nous venions d'arriver dans les quartiers de la dixième division et nous étions dans le bureau de nii-san. Quand on entrai, a gauche il y avait son bureau, et vers le milieu de la salle, deux canapés faisaient face à une table basse.  
-Plutôt simpa !lui dis-je.  
-Merci, Vous restez la, moi je vais faire le rapport au capitaine commandant.  
-Je vient avec vous taïcho !s'empressa de répondre la lieutenant de mon frère.  
-Non, toi tu reste la Matsumoto, je t'ai dis que tu n'échapperai pas à la corvée des papiers.  
-Mais….C'est pas juste !  
Je vis mon frère esquisser un sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
Nous nous installâmes Niji et moi sur un des deux canapés et Kenji s'assit sur l'autre, toujours haletant.  
Nous étions arrivés la nuit et je commençais à bailler. Niji aussi d'ailleurs, c'a avait été une bonne journée pour nous.  
-Rangiku-san, on est obliger de rester ici ? Nous ne pourrions pas dormir un peu ? Demandai-je à Matsumoto.  
-Pas pour l'instant, on voudra peut-être vous voir, me répondit-elle en écrivant.  
Je soupirai puis lui demandai :  
-Tu fais quoi ?  
-Je remplis les papiers, d'habitude je ne le fais jamais mais la je n'ai pas le choix.  
Je souris puis baillai longuement.  
-Toutefois, commença-t-elle en me regardant Niji et moi, vous pouvez dormir un peu ici, nous vous réveillerons au besoin.  
Elle n'eu pas besoin de le répéter. Niji et moi venions de nous endormir quand on frappa à la porte. Trois personnes entrèrent et nous nous réveillâmes tellement leurs énergie était puissante.  
-Bonsoir, s'écria une personne qui avait des cheveux blancs, des yeux marrons et un air sympathique.  
Il portait une veste blanche comme celle de mon frère, il était aussi capitaine.  
Les deux personnes derrière lui était des femme dont une portait elle aussi la fameuse veste des capitaines. Elle avait des yeux bleu foncés et une longue tresse de cheveux noirs qu'elle portait non pas dans le dos mais sur le ventre. Elle était belle.  
La troisième personne, je la reconnue aussitôt. C'était Hinamori, L'amie d'enfance de nii-san. Je l'aimai beaucoup. Elle avait troquer ses couettes pour un chignon de cheveux noir et ses yeux jaune vert avait gagner en maturité.  
Je descendis du canapé et alla la serrer dans mes bras.  
-Amaru, ce que tu as grandis !  
-Faut bien que l'un ou l'autre le fasse non ?lui répondis-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil taquin.  
Bien sur je faisais allusion à mon frère car tous le monde le trouver petit, moi je trouvai qu'il avait la taille d'un garçon de son age. Mais pour l'énerver, je faisais exprès de dire ça.  
Les deux capitaines avaient compris ce que je voulais dire car ils sourirent eux aussi.  
-Ukitake taïcho ! Unohana taïcho ! Que faites-vous ici à cette heure la?  
-Un certain capitaine et venu dans les quartiers de la quatrième division en disant qu'il y avait un blessé et comme le capitaine Ukitake était la pour ses soins habituels nous sommes venus ensembles,alors qui a besoin de mon aide ?demanda la femme qui devait être le capitaine Unohana.  
Matsumoto désigna Kenji qui avait l'air encore plus mal en point depuis que les deux capitaines étaient entrés.  
Mais moi, je regardai Niji, affalée sur le canapé et 2 secondes plus tard je lui transférer mon énergie par ma douce lumière ambrée de mes mains.  
-Tu va mieux ?demandai-je à Niji, c'est malin de faire entrer deux capitaines ici !  
Je disais ça sans reproches et quand je tournai la tête vers eux, je vis que les deux capitaines me regardaient avec étonnement. Hinamori aussi d'ailleurs. J'aimerai bien savoir se qu'ils pensent mais je n'osais pas regarder dans leurs pensées. Voila autre chose d'étrange chez moi, je peut lire dans les pensées et je peut parler par la pensée aussi.  
Mais je ne le fait que rarement.  
« Arrête d'hésiter comme ça » fit la vois de Ama dans mon esprit.  
« La ferme Amaterasu ! Je ne veut pas le faire point barre ! »  
« Ok ok ok, ne t'énerve pas comme ça ! »  
Je l'ignorai et regardai Niji.  
-Ca…va…mieux…merci.  
La capitaine Unohana, remit de sa surprise, s'approcha de Kenji :  
-Je ne sais pas qui t'a fait ça mais cette personne ne t'a pas raté.  
Kenji me lança un regard noir, que je lui rendis immédiatement.  
Cet échange n'avait pas échappé aux capitaines et à Hinamori qui murmura au capitaine Unohana :  
-Ce n'est pas Amaru qui a…  
-Si j'en ai bien l'impression.  
Cette dernière fis apparaître une lumière en dessous de ses mains et soigna les poignets de Kenji et la blessure intérieure que je lui avais infligé avec mon coup de poing dans son ventre.  
-voila, fis la capitaine guérisseuse, c'est bon tu peut retourner tes poignets dans tous les sens, ils sont réparés.  
Kenji murmura un vague merci et Le deuxième capitaine demanda :  
-Amaru…C'est ton nom ?  
Je hochai la tête.  
-Je trouve que tu ressembles beaucoup à Hitsugaya taïcho.  
Un rire éclata dans le bureau de mon frère : c'était Hinamori. Deux seconde plus tard, mon rire, celui de Niji et de Matsumoto rejoignit celui de Hinamori.  
Les deux capitaines nous regardèrent sans comprendre.  
-Pas étonnant que nii-san ne vous l'ai pas dit mais je suis sa sœur, réussis-je à dire avant de retomber dans l'hilarité générale.  
Bien sur, le seul à ne pas rire, c'était Kenji. Mais les deux capitaines sourirent et celui aux cheveux blancs dit :  
-Il ne dit jamais rien celui-la...  
Je le regardai et un voile de tristesse me traversa les yeux, il était malade, gravement malade d'ailleurs.  
-Au fait, que fait Shiro-kun ?demanda Hinamori.  
-Il est parti faire son rapport au capitaine commandant, lui répondit Matsumoto.  
-Quand on parle du loup, dis-je.  
En effet, deux secondes plus tard, nii-san entra dans son bureau.  
Il avait un air grave sur le visage qui m'alarma aussitôt.  
-Pourquoi cette tête nii-san ? Y'a un problème ?  
Il me regarda avec un air inquiet.  
-Réunion de capitaines, laissa-t-il tomber.  
Les deux capitaines regardèrent mon nii-san avec un air de stupéfaction totale.  
Moi, je regardai nii-san, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils avaient l'air aussi effarés. Une réunion de capitaines, ça na rien de grave. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que la réunion de capitaines c'était quand il y avait justement quelque chose de grave.  
-Quelque chose de grave s'est passé nii-san ?  
« Ne cherche pas a savoir »fis la vois de Ama dans mon esprit.  
« Mais nii-san est inquiet ! »  
« Hyourimaru m'a dit ce qui se passe mais tu ne doit pas le savoir maintenant, compris ? »  
Je ne répondis pas.  
-Vous venez avec nous tous les trois, lâcha nii-san en nous désignant moi, Niji et l'autre idiot sur le canapé d'en face.  
J'étais abasourdie, il y avait plusieurs problèmes. Déjà, nous étions fatiguées, moi et Niji, Kenji je m'en fiche, mais il y avait treize capitaines, donc treize reiatsu puissant dans la même salle, se serais trop pour Niji, même pour moi et surtout, j'était morte de trouille, complètement paniquée, la gorge sèche, les mains moites, mais je ne laissai rien paraître. Ou du moins j'essayai. Nii-san avait comprit que j'étais littéralement paralysée de peur mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour ça.  
Niji, d'un naturel plutôt timide aurai sûrement du mal à s'exprimer.  
Je sentis a peine la main de mon frère se glisser dans la mienne pour nous conduire. Niji suivait, Kenji après elle et les deux autres capitaines derrière nous. La distance qui nous séparait de la salle de réunion fut pour moi trop petite. J'étais livide de terreur et j'avais le regard vide. La porte s'ouvrit et les trois capitaines allèrent rejoindre les autres. Tous les trois- moi, Niji et Kenji – étions au millieux de la salle avec le capitaine commandant en face de nous. Tous a coup avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche kenji s'accroupit, haletant. Instinctivement, je me retournai pour soutenir Niji, qui commençait à s'évanouir. Moi, je tenais à peine sur mes jambes. Mais il fallais que je tienne, pour Niji, qui était évanouie à présent, mais surtout, c'était une question de fierté. Je voulais rester de bout, je resterai debout.  
La traditionnelle lumière ambrée m'entoura, transmettant mon énergie à Niji. Je voyais les capitaines étonnés mais je m'en fichais bien. J'étais totalement terrorisée et je ne pourrais plus tenir longtemps à présent.  
« Tient bon ma belle »m'encouragea Ama.  
« Je n'en peut plus »  
« Tient bon, tu peut le faire »me répéta-t-elle  
Je fis ces mots avec mes lèvres : nii-san.  
Je vis son air, en fait c'était aussi pour lui que je tenais debout.  
Alors je me redressai. Je soutenais toujours Niji à qui je transmettais ma force vitale.  
Kenji était a moitié évanoui et me regardait avec un air du genre « Comment elle fait ? » et je fixai leur capitaine commandant avec défi.  
Un murmure de stupéfaction et d'admiration traversa le rang des capitaines et le capitaine commandant nous demanda :  
-Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
Il avait une voix rauque et grave, une voix qui imposait le respect.  
Je décidai de parler pour Niji, l'autre à coté n'avait cas se débrouiller.  
-Elle s'appelle Niji, et moi, je m'appelle Amaru Hitsugaya.  
La surprise fut complète pour ceux qui ignoraient que j'étais la petite sœur du capitaine de la dixième division. Le capitaine commandant était parmi eux.  
-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une sœur, Histugaya Tôshiro, dit ce dernier.  
-Je ne voit pas vraiment à quoi ça vous aurez servi de le savoir, répliqua nii-san.  
-Et comment s'appelle ce garçon ? demanda le capitaine commandant en ce tournant vers moi et en désignant Kenji.  
-Je peux me présenter tout seul, rétorqua-t-il.  
-C'est fou, c'est ce que j'allai dire, dis-je avec des éclairs dans les yeux.  
Il me lança un regard noir que je lui rendis aussitôt. Bien évidemment, notre échange n'échappa à personne.  
-Je m'appelle Kenji, mais il ne pu rien dire d'autre car il s'évanoui de fatigue.  
La capitaine Unohana s'approcha de lui et dit :  
-Il est complétement épuisé.  
Elle marqua une pause puis reprit :  
-Ca aurai été la même chose pour elle- elle désigna Niji- si tu ne lui avais pas prodigué de ton énergie vitale.  
J'étais toujours morte de trouille et je tremblai, de fatigue et de peur, Et j'entendis un grondement sourd dans mon esprit.  
« Non Ama, calme toi ! »  
« Le respect, je m'en tape ! Cela ne concerne pas les zanpakutô »  
Alors le cris de rage de Amaterasu résonna dans la salle mais ce ne fut pas elle qui parla, ce fut mon frère :  
-Vous avez vu ce que vous vouliez voir, la fameuse personne avec un puissant reiatsu, maintenant cela suffit ! Les petites sont exténuées, ce ne sont que des enfants !  
Le capitaine commandant leva un sourcil et demanda à mon frère en colère :  
-Savez-vous ce que signifie le respect, Hitsugaya taïcho ?  
-Pas quand il s'agit de ma sœur, répliqua nii-san.  
-Il a raison, l'appuya Amaterasu, Je suis le katana de la gamine et je ne supporte pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.  
-Un zanpkutô ? demanda un capitaine qui avait une veste rose au dessus de celle des capitaines.  
-Oui mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'en parler.  
Je transpirait à grosse goutte, j'était sure que j'avais de la fièvre. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais la nausée. Je sentis quelqu'un prendre Niji et deux secondes plus tard, je me trouvai dans les bras de mon frère.  
Je pleurai, tellement je me sentais mal.  
-N…nii…nii-san…, je…su…suis…dé…solée…  
-Tu na rien à te reprocher ma belle, tu a bien tenue et tu a été très courageuse.  
Il resserra son étreinte et je m'évanouis juste après dans ses bras


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 6 :  
-nii-san !!! Ho ?....ou suis-je ?  
Je venais de me réveiller, j'étais couchée dans un lit aux draps blancs. Je regardai autour de moi, Niji était couchée a coté de mon lit et je ressentais l'énergie de Kenji dans la salle d'a coté.  
-Bordel…J'ai mal à la tête…ho mais c'est…  
Je venais de regarder par la fenêtre, c'était l'aube…Magnifique.  
Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil avant de sortir par la fenêtre car je ne voulais pas que l'on me voie. J'atterris dans un jardin ou il y avait des fleurs et parmi ces fleurs… des lys mes fleurs préférées.  
J'en caressai une puis levai mon regard vers le soleil qui se levait.  
-C'est beau hein ? Tu a toujours aimer le soleil qu'il se couche ou qu'il se lève, murmura la voix la plus belle du monde pour moi.  
-Nii-san ! M'exclamais-je, tu…vas bien ?  
-C'est a toi qui faudrait le demander tu ne crois pas ?  
Je baissai les yeux, je n'avais pas réussi à tenir, que devait penser mon nii-san ? Je soupirai.  
-Tu a été formidable, et contrairement à ce que tu pense, je suis fière de toi, tenir dans la salle contenant les treize capitaines et regarder de cet air le capitaine commandant, c'est un acte incroyable, surtout pour ton jeune age, tu ne m'a pas fait honte du tout et même si tu était tomber en entrant dans la salle, tu ne m'aurai pas fait honte du tout, compris ?  
Je levai les yeux sur lui et je pensai que ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas été tous les deux, seulement tous les deux alors je sautai, arrivai a coté de lui sur le toit du bâtiment dans lequel je me reposais quelques minutes avant et m'assis a coté de lui.  
Il me pris dans ses bras et me dit :  
-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, vas-y lâche-toi nous ne sommes que tous les deux.  
Décidément, même si cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus, il me connaissait toujours aussi bien. Alors, je fis comme il me dit, je me lâchais. Je lui dis en pleurant :  
-J'ai eu peur nii-san ! J'était terrorisée, Je me sentais mal, J'avais vraiment très peur nii-san je…  
-Je sais, calme toi, pleurs, ça te fera du bien, je sais que tu as eu peur et tu n'a tenu bon que pour moi et ça je ne peut pas l'oublier et dis-toi bien que tu ne t'es évanouie qu'après être sortie de la salle, alors pour moi tu à tenue tout le temps que durait l'entretient et ce n'est pas un mince exploit.  
Je le regardai, les yeux trempés de larmes et je lui dis :  
-Je t'aime nii-san.  
-Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime ma puce.  
Il me regarda que je m'étais déjà rendormie, alors il resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je souris dans mon sommeil.  
-Hitsugaya taïcho, murmura la voix de Matsumoto.  
-Oui ?  
-Pour moi vous êtes le meilleur des capitaines mais je n'ai jamais vu un grand frère aussi gentil que vous.  
-Merci Matsumoto.  
-Elle est vraiment mignonne cette gamine, dit la lieutenant de mon frère en me regardant.  
-Oui je sais…dit-il dans un murmure en regardant le soleil se lever à l'horizon.  
-Taïcho ?  
-Oui Matsumoto ?  
-Vous êtes heureux de la revoir n'est-ce pas ?  
-Cela ce voit tant que ça ?  
-Ca ne trompe personne taïcho ! Lui dit-elle avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.  
-Ha…  
Matsumoto le regarda avec un regard dépité qui fit sourire son capitaine, c'est vrai qu'il ne parlait vraiment pas beaucoup.

J'avais perdu le fil de la conversation à ce moment la car j'était complètement endormie à présent. Je fis un rêve étrange…non ce n'était pas un rêve cela se passait dans mon esprit pendant que j'était endormie, ce n'était pas la même chose. Je me trouvais dans une plein gelés avec des morceaux de glace autour de moi. Un vent glacé s'éleva tout à coup mais je n'avais pas froid, n'importe qui aurai eu froid mais pas moi, je compris pourquoi.  
-Hyourimaru…murmurai-je.  
-En effet, il et temps que nous discutions toi et moi, me repondit une voix grave.  
Alors, magnifique dragon du bleu le plus turquoise que je connaissais sortit de nulle part, s'arrêtant devant moi. J'en était bouche bée. Il avait un corps de serpent et sa tête avait des yeux rouges brillants d'énergie. N'importe qui aurai eu peur, pas moi. Ses deux ailles superbe s'étendaient vers les cieux gelés.  
-Tu es vraiment magnifique Hyourimaru.  
Il me sembla que sa tête avait rosie.  
-Merci…je suis…flatté. Mais je n'ai pas que cette forme, je peux prendre aussi une forme humaine.  
Alors une intense lumière bleu vive l'entoura et quand elle eut disparue, le dragon avait fait place à un homme de grande taille, des cheveux bleu vert, les yeux bleu, des jambes de glaces, une queue dépassant de son pantalon et une croix bleu verte au milieu du visage.  
-T'es très bien comme ça aussi tu sait, lui dis-je avec un grand sérieux, mais c'est vrai que tu est plus impressionnant en dragon, ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil.  
-Merci Amaru…  
-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?  
-Je voulais faire connaissance avec la petite sœur de mon manieur.  
-Ha c'est gentil moi aussi je voulais te connaître.  
Il me prit par la main et nous marchâmes dans la pleine gelée.  
-Où sommes-nous Hyourimaru ?  
-Je vais te dire quelque chose avant, savais-tu que le zanpakutô d'un shinigami était le reflet de son âme ?  
-Oui, je ne sais pas grand-chose, mais cela je le savais.  
-Bien, mais tu sais traditionnellement, quand les shinigami voient pour la première fois leurs zanpakutô c'est quand il sont au repos, évanouis ou dans un état critique, dans leurs âmes.  
Je sursautais de surprise.  
-Alors nous sommes…dans l'âme de nii-san ?  
-Tu es vive d'esprit, bien vu nous sommes en effet a l'intérieur de l'âme de ton grand frère.  
-Mais…comment...mon corps…  
Il me regarda avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.  
-Ton corps est toujours en train de dormir dans les brase de ton frère mais j'ai appeler ton esprit, c'est ton esprit qui est la, pas ton corps.  
Une fois remise de ma surprise, je lui demandai :  
-Nii-san le sent-il ?  
-Oui mais il ne fait pas vraiment attention car tu est une présence familière pour lui et non pas un danger.  
Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur en lui demandant :  
-Et… se serais possible de voir nii-san ?ici ?  
-Oui, si il se retire au plus profond de lui-même. Mais la, il discute avec sa lieutenant.  
Je souris puis je regardai plus attentivement autour de moi.  
Mon sourire s'effaça en demandant au zanpakutô de mon frère :  
-Pourquoi tout est gelé ici ?  
-Parce que c'est l'âme de ton frère nous n'y pouvons rien.  
J'étais en colère à présent.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai ! M'enportai-je, mon nii-san n'est pas froid ou glacial !  
-Avec toi, répliqua Hyourimaru, mais avec les personnes qu'il ne connaît pas ou pour qui il n'a pas vraiment d'affection, souvient toi avec le capitaine commandant, il était froid à ce moment la, mais le plus important, c'est de comment tu voit ton frère.  
J'aquiesçai, comprenant ou il voulait en venir.  
-En fait l'âme d'une personne reflète sa personnalité et son caractère mais pas forcement avec son entourage ou les personnes qu'il apprécie.  
-T'es vraiment perspicace, pour une enfant de ton age tu comprend vite.  
Ce fut à mon tour de rosir un peu.  
-Merci Hyourimaru, mais nii-san était pareil au même age que moi non ?  
-Ouai…  
Il tourna la tête vers moi.  
-Tu veux lui ressembler n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda le zanpakutô.  
Je regardai la pleine et même si elle était complètement gelée, elle était magnifique.  
-Oui…Je veux être aussi forte que mon frère, lui répondis-je toujours en regardant à l'horizon.  
Je fixai un soleil haut dans le ciel que je n'avais pas remarqué.  
-L'âme de nii-san n'est pas aussi froide que ça pour avoir un soleil à l'intérieure de celle-ci.  
Nous restâmes un bon moment à fixer l'horizon infini de l'âme de mon frère. Puis Hyourimaru me dit :  
-Il est temps que tu y aille.  
-Oui…merci pour cette balade Hyourimaru.  
Alors il fit comme mon frère, il m'embrassa sur le front.  
Je lui souris. Quelques secondes plus tard, je n'étais plus dans la magnifique pleine gelée.  
J'ouvris les yeux, nii-san n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le soleil était levé. Mon frère fixait le soleil rouge au millieu du ciel encore un peu sombre du matin.  
Il tourna la tête vers moi et je lui souris.  
Il me le rendit et me murmura :  
-Hyourimaru avait vraiment envi de te connaître ne lui en veut pas de t'avoir appelée.  
-Je ne lui en veut pas du tout, et tu sait, ajoutai-je, tu à une magnifique âme, lui dis-je avant de refermer les yeux.  
-Je t'aime ma belle.  
-Oui moi aussi nii-san, je t'aime.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 7 :  
J'étais toujours dans les bras de mon frère en train de regarder le soleil qui avait pris une teinte plus orangée quand je sentis l'énergie de Niji s'agiter.  
-Niji se réveille, je reviens nii-san, dis-je à mon frère.  
-Mais je ne bouge pas.  
Je sautai du toit et atterris en douceur sur l'herbe encore mouillée par la rosée du matin. Puis j'entrai par la fenêtre que j'avais laissée ouverte.  
Je m'assis au bout du lit de mon amie en attendant qu'elle se réveille complètement.  
Quand elle se redressa, elle eut la même réaction que moi.  
-Je suis ou la ? Ho ?!  
Je venais de la prendre dans mes bras, j'avais eu tellement peur pour elle.  
-Amaru…Merci de m'avoir donner ton énergie, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai tenue un peu, arrête de te faire du souci, je vais bien maintenant, AIE !!! J'ai super mal à la tête ouch !  
-« Je vais bien maintenant » c'est ça ?lui dis-je avec un sourire taquin.  
Nous éclatâmes de rire et son mal de tête en fut accentué.  
Alors je fus prise d'une nouvelle foulée de rire.  
-Attend, je vais guérir ton mal de tête.  
Alors que je posai mes mains sur ses tempes et que la douce lumière ambrée de mes mains apparue, le reiatsu du capitaine Unohana et d'une autre femme, son lieutenant sans doute, se firent ressentir et les deux femmes entrèrent dans la salle. Alors, je mis plus d'énergie dans mes paumes car je savais que les forts reiatsu ne réussissaient pas à Niji.  
-Vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda la capitaine, vous avez beaucoup dormis toute les deux.  
-Ca peux aller, répondit Niji, mais ça pourrai aller mieux.  
Je ne dis rien, je savais que j'avais impressionné tous les capitaines et je détestais être le centre d'attention, je détestais être différente, déjà que je l'étais physiquement, c'est vrai des yeux turquoise et des cheveux blancs… je n'ai jamais vu d'autre personne comme ça a par mon frère et moi alors en plus si j'était puissante ou quelque chose d'incroyable…Je détestais ça.  
La femme derrière la capitaine avait des cheveux gris et une espèce de tresse colorée, elle avait des yeux noirs brillants et elle s'approcha de nous en disant :  
-Je suis la lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, se présenta-elle, je vérifie juste si vous avez bien récupérer, ajouta-elle en approchant ses mains de nous.  
Elle nous inspecta de ses mains et dit à Niji :  
-Tu à encore besoin de repos.  
-Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée du tout !protesta mon amie.  
-Même, c'est moi le médecin ici non ?  
Mon amie soupira et je lui murmurai à l'oreille :  
-T'en fait pas, tu restera pas coincée ici.  
Elle sourit, cela me suffit.  
-Vient, Isane, dit la capitaine à sa subordonnée.  
-Mais...  
-Isane, vient.  
Alors les femmes partirent et je me demandai bien pourquoi elles étaient venues pour repartir deux minutes plus tard.  
Une fois que j'eus la certitude qu'elles étaient parties, je fis signe à Niji de se me suivre.  
Ce qu'elle fit. Nous nous engouffrâmes par la fenêtre et nous nous essayâmes sur l'herbe.  
-Ca sent bon ici, avec toutes ces fleurs…C'est un jardin magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? Ho ? Tu m'écoutes Amaru ?  
En fait je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, Niji, elle, avait deviner ce qui me tracassait. Elle savait que je détestais être plus ou moins différente pour quelque chose ou pour une autre. Alors elle se leva et voulu me mettre un coup de poing. Ce truc marche à chaque fois. Instinctivement, je l'esquivai, et je la regardai. Elle souriait.  
-Je savais que ça te ferais réagir, me dit-elle une lueur de victoire dans les yeux.  
-Bravo…Tu me connais vraiment bien.  
-Arrête de te morfondre, personne ne ressemble à personne. On a tous à tirer de nos différences.  
-Je le sais bien ! Répliquai-je, mais je n'aime pas ça voila tout.  
Je la regardai, elle regardait l'arbre dans le jardin, il avait un tronc assez balèze et Niji me dit :  
-Tu te souviens quand tu grimpais aux arbres, la réaction de ton frère ?  
Je souris, évidement que je m'en souvenais.  
-Bien sur ! Il me regardai j'était à coté de lui, et deux secondes plus tard, j'était dans l'arbre.  
-Et il te disait « qu'est ce que tu fout là-haut ? Descend, tu va tomber ! »  
-Ouai, c'était trop marrant, moi j'étais morte de rire.  
-Faut dire aussi que t'es aussi agile qu'un chat alors tu n'avais pas vraiment de difficultés pour faire ce genre de choses…D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas vue faire la roue.  
- Suffit de demander !  
A ces mots, je fis la roue et atterri avec un petit saut sur mes pieds en lançant un clin d'œil à mon amie qui avait un air dépité sur la visage.  
J'éclatai de rire mais dans ma tête c'était tout autre chose. Si j'étais aussi agile qu'un chat, ce n'était pas un hasard.  
Je soupirai. Je remarquai que nii-san n'était plus la. Il avait du partir au moment ou nous sommes sortis Niji et moi de la chambre.

-Pour le garçon et Niji, je pense que oui, mais pas pour Amaru ! Elle n'a rien à apprendre sur les zanpakutô ou ces chose la ! Disait le capitaine Ukitake.  
-Mais ne pas passer par l'école des shinigami, ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes ! Protesta le capitaine à veste rose.  
-De toute façon, dans qu'elle division irais-t-elle ? Dans la mienne à cause de ses puissants pouvoirs de guérisons ? Ou dans celle de son frère ? Ou bien dans une autre ? demanda la capitaine Unohana.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers le capitaine de la dixième division.  
-Je ne pense pas vraiment que devenir shinigami soit la meilleure solution, répondit nii-san à leur question silencieuse.  
Tout le monde paru étonné.  
-Pourquoi ça ? demanda le capitaine Ukitake, cette enfant possède une force phénoménale.  
Mon frère abattit son poing sur la table.  
-Si vous vous voulez savoir pourquoi, je vous suggère de lui demandez vous-même car j'ai promis de ne rien dire et je tiens mes promesses ! Si elle à envie de vous dire ce qu'elle a, eh bien elle vous le dira.  
-Allons la chercher alors, proposa la capitaine Unohana.  
-Pas la peine, répondit le capitaine à veste rose, elle est dans le couloir.  
-Elle à du sentir que je m'énervais alors elle est venue.  
Le capitaine à veste rose ouvrit la porte et me fis signe de rentrer.  
J'avançais, mais je me demandai ce qu'ils voulaient.  
-Ton frère dit que il y a quelque chose qui t'empêcherais de devenir shinigami et il n'a pas voulu le dire, mais toi accepterais-tu de nous le dire ? Me demanda la capitaine de la quatrième division.  
Ma fameuse phobie… J'hésitais à le dire mais avais-je le choix ?  
Je soupirai ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire tout le monde sauf mon frère car ce dernier soupirait souvent aussi, ce qui accentuait ma ressemblance avec lui.  
Alors le capitaine Ukitake, qui était malade, gravement malade, commença à tousser.  
-Vous allez bien, Ukitake taïcho ? demanda la capitaine Unohana.  
-Ou…Oui, j'ai juste un chat dans la gorge, ho ?  
Il avait remarqué que je le regardais avec des yeux écarquillés, j'étais livide, il n'avait pas toussé, il avait craché du sang.  
La voila ma phobie, j'avais peur du sang. Tout le monde dans la salle l'avait compris. Je sentis quelqu'un me passer un bras autour de moi et m'attirer vers lui, c'était nii-san.  
-Calme-toi, respire, tout va bien, me dit-il, ce n'est rien, respire, répéta-il.  
C'était trop tard, J'étais toujours livide et j'avais la nausée.  
Nii-san me pris par la main et m'emmena dehors.  
Niji arriva en courant :  
-Que c'est-il passé ?  
Nii-san la regarda avec un regard profond. Niji me regarda et regarda Nii-san, elle comprit tout de suite le problème.  
-Ho….Amaru…  
-Tout le monde à compris n'est-ce pas nii-san ?  
Il hocha la tête. Je soupirai. Ma respiration saccadée que j'avais il y a quelques minutes c'était calmée.  
-Ca va mieux ma belle ?  
-On va dire ça comme ça.  
A peine eu-je dis ces mots que je me levai pour aller vomir dans les buissons.  
-Ca va mieux, c'est ça ?ironisa mon frère, Unohana taïcho ?  
Elle arriva juste après de me prodigua de l'énergie.  
-Tu vas mieux ?me demanda-t-elle.  
-Oui…merci.  
-Allez dormir toutes les deux, nous ordonna-t-elle.  
Elle n'eut pas besoin de le répéter une nouvelle fois. Niji me pris par le bras et nous nous couchâmes dans les lits que nous occupions  
Quelques heures auparavant.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.  
-Ce n'est pas votre faute, capitaine Ukitake, le rassurait la capitaine guérisseuse.  
-Vous comprenez pourquoi je disais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée maintenant ? Leurs demanda nii-san.  
Ils acquiescèrent tous.  
-Etre shinigami avec une pareil phobie, ce serai suicidaire, disait le capitaine Kyoraku, celui avec une veste rose, ne peut-on rien faire ?  
-Comment ce fait-il qu'elle est aussi peur du sang ?  
Ils tournèrent une nouvelle fois la tête vers le capitaine de la dixième division. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide.  
-C'est de ma faute, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de quitter la salle.  
-Taïcho !s'écria Matsumoto en voulant le suivre mais une main l'intercepta.  
C'était le capitaine Ukitake.  
-Ne bouge pas, je vais y aller.  
-Ukitake taïcho…  
Le capitaine Ukitake sortit de la salle derrière le plus jeune capitaine de tous le gotei treize.  
-Tôshiro !!! Attend moi Tôshiro !!!  
Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas, il utilisa son shunpo et atterri sur le toit du bâtiment ou je me reposai ou du moins j'essayai. Il s'assit au moment ou le capitaine de la treizième division apparaissait et s'asseyait à coté de mon frère.  
-Que c'est-il passé Tôshiro ?  
-Rien.  
-Tôshiro-kun, tu doit m'expliquer ce qui c'est passer, il faut aider ta sœur et…  
-Je ne vois pas en quoi savoir ce qui c'est passé va l'aider à se remettre de sa phobie.  
-Dis-lui nii-san, fit ma petite voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire, ça ne servirait à rien de lui cacher.  
-Amaru ! Tu vas mieux ? Me demanda le capitaine Ukitake.  
-C'est à vous qu'il faut le demander, J'hésitais un moment, Ukitake-san ?  
Il me sourit et je m'accroupis près de nii-san.  
-Amaru…tu devrai te coucher.  
Je lui fis non de la tête  
J'étais fatiguée, et encore chamboulée. A cause de ma phobie du sang, je faisais bien attention à ne pas me couper ou des petites choses comme ça. Niji et les enfants dont nous nous occupions le savaient et faisaient bien attention eux aussi. Mais ici personne ne le savait quand je suis arrivée.  
-Nii-san…  
J'avais les larmes aux yeux et même si nous n'étions pas que tous les deux, il me prit dans ses bras. J'appuyai ma tête contre lui et il commença à parler :  
-Quand Amaru avait trois ans et moi huit, Amaru s'est fait attaquée par un hollow, je n'entendais pas encore la voix de hyourimaru à cette époque la et il y avait un autre enfant avec elle, un enfant de six ans et quand j'ai ressentis l'énergie du hollow, je me suis précipité vers le bois où elle allait tout le temps mais…  
Je commençais à trembler et mon frère me serra encore plus fort.  
-Mais quand je suis arrivé, le hollow avait déjà tué le gamin, et il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang.  
-C'est à cause de ça qu'elle à peur du sang ?  
Mon frère fit non de la tête :  
-Non, seulement une partie, en fait, le hollow allait s'attaquer à Amaru, alors je me suis interposé, et c'est moi qui me suis pris l'attaque. La, aussi il eut beaucoup de sang, et comme j'était en colère, une lumière s'échappa de moi, mon reiatsu, et le hollow pris peur. Alors il s'enfuit et quand je me suis retourné, j'ai vu Amaru littéralement paralysée de terreur, ma blessure coulait et elle plaurait, ce n'était qu'une petite fille de trois ans alors… C'est pour ça qu'elle a autant peur du sang, elle en à vu beaucoup et elle m'a vu moi, blessé.  
Je pleurai vraiment maintenant, silencieusement mais je pleurai.  
-Je vois…et le hollow ?  
-Je n'ai plus jamais ressentis son énergie alors je pense qu'il n'est jamais revenu à la soul society.  
-c'est à partir de ce jour que j'ai remarquer qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, dont celui de guérir.  
-D'accord, merci de me l'avoir dit Tôshiro.  
-C'est Amaru qui l'a voulu, si elle ne m'avait pas donner don accord, je ne l'aurai pas dis.  
A ces mots, nous nous levâmes moi et nii-san et il m'accompagna dans ma chambre et s'assit à sur la chaise à coté de mon lit.  
-Je reste la chaton, je ne bouge pas, dors tranquillement, me rassura-t-il.  
-Merci…nii-san, lui dis-je avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Bon voila je poste jusqu'ici et je dois dire que j'appréhende **beaucoup **le verdict^^ ba voui, chui une timide moi des fois.

conscience: mais ouai, c'est ça, à d'autres!

moi: tiens! Qui voila? la chiante de service! --', je vous présente ma conscience!

conscience: Arrête de faire cette tête! Si j'étais pas la...

moi: Je serai tranquille!

conscience: Bon, laissez tomber, faites gaff quand même les gars, cette fille peut pêter les cables facilement!

moi: ouai ba c'est justement ce qui va ce passer si tu ne te terres pas au fond de mon esprit tout de suite! *sors un marteau*

conscience:*gloups* review?

^^, je suis un peu fofolles mais je suis ouverte à toutes le critiques(du moment que cela ne tourne pas aux insultes)^^ et je remercie ceux qui auront pris la peine de lire et -peut-être- de laisser des coms pour me dire ou non, ce qui ne va pas, et je m'excuse des fautes oubliées en chemin, + ^_^


End file.
